Kiss Me, I'm Part Irish
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: It's Dean's favorite holiday...St. Patrick's Day. The brothers have a ton of sexual tension and desires to begin with but then they go to a pub and get hammered... Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is set during Season 3, is definitely Wincesty, though I can't tell you at this point if there will be any interaction (of a sexual nature) with anyone other than each other.

Warnings: Dirty talk, rimming, possible Dean/Other or Sam/Other (depending on how things go), and maybe mild BDSM (also unsure about that as well). Lots of drunken flirting and antics as well!

I will post the next part soon. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Kiss Me, I'm Part Irish<br>Chapter 1

"Welcome to McDonald's, can I take your order?" The voice of a young woman – or who sounded like a young woman, anyway – asked through the speaker system.

Dean smiled, "Sure sweetheart, I'd like a large Shamrock Shake…" he looked over at his brother and then turned back to the speaker, "and a bottle of water, please."

"Okay, your total comes to 4.77. Please drive up to the first window."

Dean sighed, turning to Sam, "I remember when I could buy an entire meal for you for less than five dollars! What is the world coming to, man?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're not going to start going off about the price of gasoline now, right? I know that when you first started driving that it was ninety-nine cents a gallon…you've told me that only a hundred and fifty times. And, you sound way too much like dad when you talk like that."

"Shut up." Dean muttered. He got to the first window, handed them a five dollar bill and took his change. He slapped the change into Sam's hands.

"I don't want that."

"Consider it your tip, for your services."

Sam's eyebrow quirked up, "And what exactly are my services?"

Dean knew well enough to know – without having to look – that there was a slight smile on Sam's face when he asked this question. Dean smiled too…he always did. His brother could be such a kinky little bastard, even when they were just goofing around. "For taking care of my ass tonight." He figured he might as well start thanking him now, he knew what the night was going to be like for them. He also knew that what he said was a double entendre, but he couldn't give a flying fuck. He and Sam had been pussyfooting around kinky talks and harmless flirting, but seriously…what else was there to do on the road anyway? And, besides that, he was soon going to be logging out of life and heading to the great beyond. He was already going to hell, so why worry about the whole incest thing now? It wasn't like Dean would actually do anything with Sam, but it curbed some of his boredom to make stupid jokes…even though he knew it made him sound super sick and more than a little crazy.

Sam almost laughed, but he didn't want to let Dean know that he was thoroughly enjoying the banter. "Just what am I going to be doing for your pretty ass tonight anyway?" Sam was fully aware of the fact that this was sick. He also knew that Dean was just playing around; he'd ever actually be serious about any of this.

Dean shrugged, "What do you want to do with my ass, Sammy?"

Sam didn't answer because Dean had driven up to the second window and pulled their drinks into the car. He tossed the bottle of Dasani at Sam and smiled down at his mint shake. "Hello beautiful."

Sam shook his head, "You sure you should be drinking tonight? You're crazy enough sober…"

Dean's eyebrows rose in surprise. Like seriously, what the hell was Sam thinking? What kind of a question was that anyway? "Dude, it's fucking St. Patrick's Day. What else do people do?"

Sam twisted the cap off his water and took a sip, "For some people it's just another day."

"Yeah well, Christmas is just another fucking day for us, Sam. We deserve to have one holiday…"

"You would pick St. Patrick's Day of all days, wouldn't you?"

Sometimes Dean wondered if they were actually related. And, to be honest, Sam generally wondered the same thing pretty much all of the time. Hell, it would be easier on both of them if they weren't related. Then they could take care of the sexual tension and curb each other's boredom with more than talking. Not that Dean was gay or anything, which was something that he reminded himself of on a regular basis…especially with his huge, muscular brother looking all hot in the passenger seat of his beloved Impala.

It was the constant struggle for Sam. How far could he take the flirty comments? How far could it go before Dean got too uncomfortable and started throwing punches? It was all Sam could do to not point out that when Dean got drunk he got looser than he normal was and it was completely dangerous. He didn't want something to happen between them that would ruin the last couple of months they had together.

"You should drink tonight too, Sammy. We need to loosen your tight ass up." Dean bit his lip for a second and then let out a shaky breath, "Shit…I actually wasn't trying to…that was a total accident." Ever since the bantering and crap started – whatever they chose to call it – they both had to watch what they said. Seemingly innocent comments could be blown wildly out of proportion and the things Dean used to say to Sam in a completely non-sexual kind of way didn't always seem so appropriate anymore.

Sam just smiled. He could tell by the way that Dean was squirming in his seat that he hadn't meant that, but it did make him want to laugh…loudly. Dean was fucking adorable when he was uncomfortable, not that Sam would ever tell him that. "I don't think we should both be drunk, Dean."

Dean shook his head, "Eh, I'm going to have enough to be completely incapacitated. I think I deserve a night to forget about my doomed soul…"

Way to fucking bring down the room, Dean. He could certainly wipe the smile from Sam's lips quicker than anyone. He never meant to do it, because he really, really loved Sam's smile. Sam just sighed and went back to drinking his water.

Dean looked down at his shake, while somehow managing to focus on the road. He loved Shamrock Shakes, they were his favorite…and he fucking loved St. Patrick's Day. He was so sad that this was going to be his last one…he wanted to do it with a bang. Shit. He shouldn't even think about banging… What the fuck was happening between them? It had all just gotten too confusing and he wished they could go back and change it. He hated that he had to watch what he said because for some reason everything that came out of his mouth was sexual in nature and could be misconstrued.

"How's the shake?" Sam asked. He knew how much Dean loved those stupid things, but he wasn't making the usual noises that he made when he ate them. It was worse than pie most of the time. Dean usually made some slight happy noises when he ate a good piece of apple or cherry pie, but with those shakes…he usually sounded damn near orgasmic. Oh fuck. There was no way he should ever think about his gorgeous big brother anywhere near orgasm. His brain couldn't even fathom the whole concept and he was pretty sure it just completely shut down.

The sound of Dean's voice finally brought Sam out of his stupor. "It's fucking boner inducing, dude…" As soon as it was out of his mouth he wished he could have those last few seconds of his life back. He rolled his eyes, "Shit."

Sam's eyes instinctively went to Dean's lap and, oddly enough, there did seem to be something going on there. "That's all it takes you is a Shamrock Shake? Good to know…" Consider that tidbit filed away for the future. Oh damn it all to hell…what the fuck was he thinking? He couldn't allow himself to think about this shit.

Neither of them spoke until they got back to the motel. Dean pretended to be too enraptured in his shake to really participate in dialogue and Sam just drank his water and looked out the window.

They were in Boston…the perfect place to be for Dean's favorite holiday. They had been nearby on a hunt and Dean had decided he wanted to head there for a few days. There was a huge Irish population there and he knew they'd all be partying it up and he planned on joining them.

They pulled in to the motel parking lot and Dean parked the car. Sam was the one to break the ice first. He looked over at his wild-eyed older brother, "You don't need to get so worked up about every little thing, Dean."

Dean huffed. "I don't need to be talking about boners with you, Sammy."

Sam shook his head, begging to differ, "Why the fuck not? It's not like I don't get them too." It wasn't like he wasn't starting to sport one at the moment…shit.

Dean fought with himself to keep his eyes looking forward. There was no fucking way he was going to be caught dead looking anywhere in the vicinity of his brother's dick. 'Real brilliant, Dean' he told himself as he found the struggle all that much more difficult. He shook his head and reached for the door handle, "Need to get a shower and then it's time to get shitfaced."

"It's only three in the afternoon."

"So? What's your point?"

Sam shrugged and got out of the car.

Dean was inside the motel and locked in the bathroom before Sam could even get inside. He needed a shower…a fucking cold one for fuck's sake. What the hell was happening to him? Things had just gone too far; they'd crossed a couple of lines. Dean's good mood about the holiday was a real pain in the ass sometimes. When he was brooding he didn't say stupid things like that. He was angry with himself, but he was also sprouting some pretty serious wood. What the hell? Why him?

Out in the main room Sam was in a similar situation. He knew his brother was at least semi-hard and wondered why they continued to torture each other but refused to talk about what it all meant. He wanted to take care of his boner, but he didn't want Dean to come out and see him, because the shit would really hit the fan then. He didn't need Dean to know that their kinky talk – whether serious or accidental – had put him in this kind of predicament. He also didn't need Dean to get more freaked out than he had been in the car. His brother could be such a big baby about this stuff sometimes, but he understood why. He understood that Dean was supposed to be the one in control, the one to keep Sam in line, the one to keep them from doing something stupid. But, Sam was a freaking big boy now…he could make his own choices, whether Dean agreed with that statement or not. Just because Dean had made the deal to bring Sam back from the dead didn't mean that Dean also got to be the boss of him. It's not like Dean owned his ass…not that Sam would have a huge problem if he did…

Sam groaned. He had to stop thinking about this shit. This wasn't good for either of them. For the biggest, most obvious reason, they were brothers! Then there was the fact that it clearly made Dean uncomfortable and that wasn't really Sam's plan. And that was all not to mention the fact that Dean was going to hell in about two months and that would be it for them. They wouldn't see each other again for God only knew how long. Doing something stupid to ruin their last two months together was not exactly Sam's idea of a smart move.

But, despite the fact that he could list a shit ton of reasons why it was a bad idea to get himself wrapped up in this shit, he couldn't get his dick to get the memo. He sighed as he freed it from the prison within his pants and wrapped his hand around the base. It'd been a while since he'd gotten any and that had to be the reason why things were so complicated.

As Sam worked himself off on one of the beds, Dean was doing the same thing in the shower…and hating himself the entire time he was doing it too. He hated that he had to resort to this. In the past he'd just go fuck someone…didn't matter who it was, just to get the wild feeling out of him. Unfortunately, being around Sam – and flirting with him – wasn't exactly helping him. The thought that Sam was right outside while he was touching himself was something that made him uncomfortable and also made his cock harder than ever…it was fucking annoying.

They both stroked themselves off, both unknowing that the other was doing the same thing. It was almost a simultaneous thing when they both reached their orgasms at nearly the same second, both calling out the other's name as quietly as they could manage, in an effort to not give themselves away.

When Dean got out of the bathroom he found Sam looking blissed out and wondered what the fuck that meant, but didn't want to think about it. Dean, himself, looked a lot happier than he had a little while ago. Sam knew what it meant; he always knew when his brother was in that post-orgasm haze. Dean pretty much glowed after he got off, but hell, he glowed pretty much all the damn time too if you asked Sam.

Sam's mouth went dry. The thought that Dean had been touching himself was just too much for him. He looked at the clock on the bedside table, "I'll get a shower too and then we can go."

"I thought it was too early for you." Dean said, poking fun at his brother…something that he was completely comfortable with.

Sam shrugged, "I'm starting to think that a few beers sounds like a good idea…" With that Sam walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Why did Sam want to drink all the sudden? Dean shrugged to himself as he began to get dressed. He put on his best jeans, a tight black t-shirt and a green button-down. He figured he might as well look as festive as he possibly could. He was really wishing he had a leprechaun hat, but he also didn't want to look like a serious reject.

Dean sprayed himself with his Old Spice cologne…the Swagger scent…and rubbed his matching deodorant under his arms. He gave himself a sniff and he had to say, he smelled GOOD! That's just what he needed to pick up some hot piece of ass at whatever bar they ended up at and bang the shit out of her. There had been only two guys in Dean's past that he had ever been involved with, but he'd always been on top and he'd realized that he much preferred women…usually. Clearly there was at least one asinine exception to his rule.

Sam cleaned himself up and got out of the shower to dry off. Then he put some gel into his hair and worked in into place until he was satisfied, rubbed some high endurance deodorant under his sweaty pits and tightened his towel before heading back out to where his brother was sitting, drinking a beer. "Starting early?"

Dean nearly jumped when he heard his brother's voice. He'd been lost in his own thoughts and hadn't noticed that he had left the bathroom. "Uh…yeah…just warming up."

Sam smiled while rolling his eyes. "You're too much." He took advantage of the fact that his brother's back was to him and began to get dressed. There wasn't even an attempt to look remotely festive on Sam's part. He threw on a pair of faded jeans, a white t-shirt and a red button-down. He rolled the sleeves of said button down up to just below his elbows. Then he began to search his duffel for his cologne. He was a little bit more froufrou than Dean and chose to wear Paul Sebastian. He liked it because it smelled really nice and wasn't super expensive. But, for some reason, he could never find it when he was looking for it. "Where the hell is my cologne?"

Dean's head jumped up at that one. "You ran out…remember?"

"No, I didn't." Sam argued. "There was still enough for about two more days in that bottle…"

Dean shrugged, "It was fucking empty, dude. Found it on the nightstand of the last motel and threw it out. You must've used it without realizing." Dean wasn't about to tell him the truth…not even if he was being tied and quartered. There was no way Dean would ever tell Sam that he'd been spraying a little bit on his pillow every night for weeks…it would just make him sound pathetic and stupid.

Sam sighed. He had a habit of sweating and he didn't want to stink up the freaking pub they'd be going to. What exactly was he supposed to do? "Hope I don't stink…shit; wish I'd known it was gone."

Dean just nodded. Yeah, Sam did need to get more…because he needed to use it too. Fuck. What the hell was wrong with him? Instead of thinking about it anymore, he just changed the subject, "You wanna get something to eat first? Like an early dinner?"

Sam flashed him a sideways smile. "I figured a meal…food…was what you meant by eating." He shook his head. He knew Dean wasn't referring to an anal rimming…him eating out Dean's ass…he was positive that not even Dean's dirty mind would go there.

Dean just swallowed hard, trying not to think about the other 'eating' options out there. Once he had managed to collect himself he exclaimed, "Of course!" He plastered a disgusted and outraged expression on his face and reached for his keys, "I'll be in the fucking car."

Okay, that went swimmingly. Sam sighed and shook his head. Dean had a way of getting defensive and out of control when he was embarrassed or nervous about something. It could be cute if Sam thought about it hard enough, but most of the time it just frustrated him. He was just joking around, why did Dean have to get so defensive? He didn't know, but one thing he did know was that they could both use a night to get hammered and forget about all of this crazy shit that was eating away at them…hunting, Dean's deal, demons galore, Lilith...and of course, the newfound sexual tension between them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's been super long since I first started this. I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I had a lot of drama with this story when I first started it. It was the only one I didn't have backed up in two places when my flash drive crashed. I had most of this chapter written when it happened and lost all of it. All I managed to get back was what I had already posted...so, I kind of lost steam with it. I had to rewrite it all and it's a bit different than I had originally intended, but that happens, I guess. I did find a few pages I had hand written from months ago and tried to work that in there with some tweaking. So, anyway...here goes nothing. No real payoff in this one...just getting my feet wet again. I'm starting chapter 3 now, but I don't know how long it'll take to get finished. Hopefully not as long as this one! :) There's some angst, a lot of humor and a little bit of jealous Sammy in this one. :) Rated M for language in this part. Hopefully the next chapter will be a lot steamier.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sam was a dirty bastard. Clearly. He stood in the motel room thinking about anal rimming…rimming Dean's ass actually. He knew he should be horrified and in need of a barf bag, but for some reason the whole concept of it had his body temperature increasing. He looked down at himself and noticed that he had another raging boner. Fuck. What the hell was wrong with him? He shook himself, wishing he could just kill himself and get it over with. Okay, so maybe he was being a little over dramatic and emo, but that was his thing. "Shit Dean, I hate you." Sam muttered to himself.

Yeah, maybe he could pretend he hated Dean…for about two whole seconds…but the truth was that it was himself that he hated. It was all fun and games until someone got a boner thinking about anally rimming the other.

Sam closed his eyes and thought about dead puppies, werewolves tearing out someone's heart, rotting corpses…anything and everything that could potentially at least lower his flag to half-mast. The last thing he needed was to get in the car and have Dean's eyes instinctively zoom right in on his raging boner…the thought of which did nothing to help his condition. Maybe this was God's way of punishing him for thinking about his brother that way.

'Okay Sam, you need to get a grip!' He told himself. Dean wasn't one to sit around and wait for his ass. He figured he had about two more minutes before Dean came back in and dragged him out by the shirt collar. When Dean wanted to get drunk he wanted it right that moment. There wasn't anything or anyone who come between Dean and alcohol. They went together like chocolate and peanut butter.

Sam gave up any and all hopes of getting his boner to go away; he'd just have to deal with the fallout if Dean noticed. He sighed, saying a desperate prayer that he didn't do anything stupid or that he didn't get some serious body odor…

When Sam got into the car he – surprisingly enough – didn't find Dean fuming mad over how long he took. Dean was busy searching the backseat of the car for something. "What'cha looking for?"

Dean kind of grunted…so customary for his big brother…and said, "I'm looking for a pin."

"A pen? I think I put one in the glove compartment last time I took down directions…"

Dean dropped back into his seat, giving Sam an annoyed look, "No, not a pen…a PIN." He waved a big button pin in front of Sam's face, "Found it! It was with my Mardi Gras beads."

Sam wanted to ask Dean why he had Mardi Gras beads, but he figured he really didn't want to know. Instead he focused on the pin. "Kiss me, I'm Irish." He smiled, "Dean, we're British…"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Come on Sam, there's gotta be some Irish in us somewhere. Mom was probably Irish…"

"Campbell is Scottish…"

"Shut up Sam!" Dean exclaimed. He hated it when Sam tried to burst his bubble. "I'm sure somewhere down the line someone had a little bit of Irish in them."

Sam smiled, "Why is everything that comes out of your mouth dirty?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Maybe your ears just turn everything dirty."

Sam shook his head, changing the subject, "You're not really wearing that button, are you?"

"Hell yeah, I am."

"But, it's not true. You're leading people on with that thing." Sam said.

"Quit being a little bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean sighed, partially surrendering to Sam, "Hand me a marker…glove compartment…now." Dean instructed.

"Why, what are you going to do?" Why did Sam have visions of his forehead with the words 'anal licker' on it? Shit…why'd he have to go and think about licking anuses again? He officially sucked at life.

Dean smiled, "You'll see. Give me the damn marker."

"You better not write on me!"

"Quit being a little pussy and give me the marker!"

"Fine." Sam grumbled, reaching into the glove compartment and pulling out the black sharpie. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and make you happy…there…now, is that better?" Dean asked with a big, dorky smile on his face.

Sam studied the pin and shook his head. Sometimes Dean could be such a dork. He had drawn one of those little carrot things between the words I'm and Irish and written in 'part'. "That's real cute, Dean."

"I'm glad you like it." Dean smiled, "I did it just for you." He pinned it to his shirt and posed for his brother, "How do I look?"

Cute. Hot. Sexy as hell. Fucking edible. "Fine."

"Oh, you can do better than that." Dean joked. "Go ahead; tell me what you really think."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You look fine."

"Yeah, that's what you said, but it isn't what you meant." Dean waggled his finger at Sam, "It's not nice to lie, Sammy."

"Shut up, Dean. Could we just go get food or something, please?"

"Why? You uncomfortable?"

"I'm starting to get that way, yeah." Sam answered.

Dean winked at him, "I have that effect on people."

'Yeah, you do' Sam wanted to say, but instead he settled with, "Whatever you say, Dean." He even threw in a fake eye roll just for Dean.

"Oh come on Sammy, you know you want a piece of this…" That moment right there was one that Dean wished he could take back. Shit. It was like that awkward moment when you think you're being cute and everyone in the room stops talking and stares at you.

Sam's jaw nearly hit the floor. Okay, this conversation needed to end. He swallowed hard and shook out the cobwebs in his brain. "I don't even know what to say to you right now."

Dean wiped his damp hands on his jeans. He really felt like a fool. He had known it was crossing a line, but the whole thing seemed so much worse when he factored in Sam's reaction. I mean, come on…he was flashing around serious tells there…it was as if Sam actually did want Dean in that kind of way. The thought really fucked with Dean's head. He'd thought he was the only sick bastard who got off in the bathroom after flirting with his brother…but it somehow seemed so much worse now that there were two of them. Sam reciprocating this…well, it made it all the more real to Dean. Hell no. Dean needed to man up and take charge of this situation. "I was just joking Samantha, you don't need to go and get your panties in a bunch."

Yeah right. Dean hadn't been being his usual goofy self. The look he'd gotten on his face after he'd said that had been a giveaway. Dean said shit like that all the time, but he didn't usually get that freaking guilty as hell look on his face. He didn't usually look like he wanted to unload his gun in his mouth. "Okay Dean, go ahead and cover it all up; do what you always do."

It was Dean's turn to be shocked. Had Sam really said that to him? "What the hell is that supposed to mean? What exactly am I supposed to be covering up?" When Dean got mad at Sam his mouth tended to get ahead of his brain and he got his ass into trouble.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Dean. It's the same song and dance as always. Things are all cool until you cross some stupid line that you've drawn in your head. Then you've gotta go and cover shit up and call me a girl…" Sam folded his arms over his chest. "You need to fucking relax a little bit."

"This is coming from you? You're the king of the bitchfest! You mope around all day, every day, whining…"

"And then you try and start a fight." Sam shook his head, "It's not going to work. I'm on to you."

Oh gee, nothing bad could ever come of that shit. Dean put the key in the ignition and started up the car. As he pulled the car out of the lot he sent Sam an angry glare and a silent 'fuck you'.

Sam just shrugged.

It pissed Dean off when he couldn't piss Sam off like that. Seriously…getting Sam mad was usually the easiest fucking thing in the whole world. Dean really, really needed a beer. Dean pulled up to the first pub he could find and parked the car, angrily getting out of the car and nearly slamming the door behind himself. He hated to take his frustrations out on his baby, but sometimes Sam just made him crazy…which was generally his big problem in life.

They were supposed to have gotten something to eat first, but Sam could tell by the look on Dean's face that he wasn't in the mood to dawdle…he needed to drink. He supposed that Dean was in the mood for the hard liquors, but that wasn't really the best idea in the world, so he promised himself he'd keep Dean to beer, no matter what he had to do.

They got inside the pub and Dean immediately sad down at the bar. He was pissed and in desperate need to be away from Sam. Unfortunately for Dean, his brother followed right behind him. He even claimed the bar stool beside him and everything. Dean sent him an angry glare, but it didn't seem to register with Sam.

The bartender - a rather tall and muscular guy in his late twenties with dark, spiky hair and a strong chiseled jaw - looked Dean up and down appreciatively as he approached his seat. "What can I do for you?"

Sam gave the guy a stern look. He could sense the innuendo from a mile away. He did not like the way the man was sizing up Dean and looking at him as though he was something delicious to eat. He nearly snarled at the dude, "We'd like a couple of beers."

Dean rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He didn't need Sam defending his honor or whatever the hell he was doing.

"Anything special I can get you?" The bartender asked, directing his attention solely on Dean.

"Whatever's on tap will do just fine." Dean answered before Sam could dominate the conversation once again. He would've preferred something a bit stronger, but everyone in the place was drinking beer and they seemed to be having a great time…maybe it could be contagious. Maybe he'd get lucky after all.

The bartender quickly brought their frothy drinks – Guinness of course, because DUH it was St. Patty's Day after all - back to them and smiled at Dean, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "You could bring us something to eat if you can handle that, Romeo." He didn't normally act like this, but he had seriously little patience for a guy hitting on Dean. Seriously, it was a guy and this was Dean…HIS Dean.

That was the first time that the creep actually looked at Sam. "Yeah I can handle it. What do you want?" Sam was nearly positive he heard him whisper 'Romeo' but he just decided to let it go.

"Fish 'n Chips. Two."

"Sure." The bartender left to put the order in and Dean just snickered into his beer.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You. You're something else."

Well, at least Dean was talking to him again. Sam drained his beer and slammed it down on the bar, signaling that he'd like a refill. The bartender – whose name was apparently Mike, according to his name tag – wasted no time in filling it back up.

"He's probably going to spit in the food." Dean muttered.

"No, he'll spit in MY food."

Dean smiled, "Well, you are kind of an asshole."

Sam sighed.

Dean drank a couple of beers – Sam had about eight – while they waited for the food to arrive. When it did, it actually looked pretty good. "Maybe I should switch mine with yours, just in case." Sam said.

Dean smiled, "Nope, you eat that spit and you like it…"

Sam snickered.

The bartender came back over, refilled Sam's drink and addressed Dean again. "How is it?"

Dean nodded, "Pretty damn good, actually. Haven't eaten much all day."

Mike smiled a big toothy smile at him, "Well, if there's anything, ANYTHING at all that you need, you just let me know and I'll take good care of you." Then he winked overtly at him.

Sam's jaw dropped as he watched Dean just take another swig of his beer…as if the dude's flirting didn't bother him. "What the hell, Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm not the one going all caveman over here, Sammy." Dean needed to drain his beer, needed to forget how undeniably hot his brother looked when he was being possessive as hell.

Sam shook his head, "But, you are the one ignoring how he was openly offering to fuck your hot ass…" Sam stopped right the fuck there. Oh no. He hadn't just called Dean's ass hot…had he?

Dean smiled into his beer, "Well, I am extremely sexy. And I've got a hot ass…apparently…so how could he resist?"

Sam finished his eighth beer and signaled for another.

"You better be careful, Sammy. You know you can't hold your alcohol." Dean said. He shook his head remembering all the stupid things Sam had done when he was drunk. His little brother had once made out with a statue…and Dean had a picture on his phone to prove it…

Sam drained another beer in record time. Dean watched with raised eyebrows. "You better not blow chunks in my car."

"You want me to cut him off?" Mike asked.

Dean shrugged, "Might be a good idea."

"It's just beer, Dean, it's like water. I think I can handle it." Sam said. He reached over and patted Dean on the thigh. Normally he'd have taken it back off…but why bother doing something like that? He just let his hand linger there for a few minutes, watching Dean squirm in his seat.

"So, you're part Irish too, huh?" Mike asked.

"Yup. You too?"

"Definitely. You can't work in an Irish pub and be Italian or something like that."

Dean laughed. "Sure."

"So, you want anything else…anything at all?" Mike asked.

Dean had to admit that the dude sure tried hard…maybe a little bit too hard.

"He's fine!" Sam exclaimed, moving closer to Dean.

Dean shrugged him off, "Sam, get a handle on yourself."

"I'm cutting you off, buddy." Mike commented.

"I'm not your buddy."

Mike put his hands up, "Duly noted."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Don't mind him; it's his time of the month."

Mike laughed and walked away to help another customer.

Sam glared at Dean, "You're just trying to infuriate me, aren't you?"

Generally. "And how the hell am I supposed to be doing that? Why would it even matter to you if he hit on me? How would it bother you if I fucked him?"

Sam gulped. Dean was too fucking perceptive…especially when Sam was drunk. "Bite me, asshole!"

Dean smirked, "Hit a nerve there, didn't I, Sammy?"

Dean finished his beer and flashed the bartender a smile, "Can I get one last one, please?" He needed one more before he dragged Sam's stupid drunk ass out of there.

Mike smiled, "You can have anything you want."

Sam grumbled into his last couple swallows of the last beer he was going to be allowed to have. He finished it and slammed it down onto the bar.

The bartender brought Dean's last drink back to him, "I get off in a half hour. I could get off again…multiple times…but it's up to you, Darling."

Darling? Dean had been having a great old time dicking around but the darling thing put him over the edge.

Sam was about to jump over the bar and beat the shit out of this guy for his overtly sexual comments, but he'd lost a lot of his coordination in his drunken state…and the look on his brother's face stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Darling? Okay, this isn't cute anymore. I'm not your fucking darling!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah! He's mine!" Sam added with a hiccup.

Dean's eyes widened, "I'm nobody's darling! And if I was…she'd have a vagina!"

"Wait, you're straight?" Mike asked. "You totally do not come off that way." He shook his head, "And then your boyfriend got all jealous…"

That was it! Dean jumped off his stool, threw a few twenties at the man and waved for his brother to follow. Of course Sam was about as coordinated as a bear in a tutu and he fell right on his ass. Dean had to stop and scoop his brother up and nearly carry him out of the pub. He felt a lot of eyes on them on the way through. "I'm not fucking drunk enough for this." He muttered on the way out. Dean wasn't a two beer queer…he was more like a thirty beer queer…except in a few extreme cases…like when he had Sam draped over his shoulder and smacking his ass as he carried him out to the car…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And here's the payoff you guys have been waiting for! I actually surprised myself and there will be a 4th chapter! I'm not sure how long it'll be but all I can say about it is...get ready for some shower sex!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked once they'd gotten outside the pub.

"It's just so cute…" Sam replied, referring to Dean's ass…which he was still currently lightly spanking.

Dean rolled his eyes. Apparently his brother was a nine beer queer…or was it ten? Maybe it was eleven…he just wasn't sure exactly. But, clearly Sam was to the point of being completely stupid. "I'm never letting you drink again." Hell, he was supposed to be the one who got drunk…it wasn't supposed to be his stupid brother. Maybe he shouldn't have dicked around with that bartender so much. Maybe if he hadn't tried to get Sam going…maybe it just led to him having a miserable night. "You know I was the one who was supposed to get drunk…and laid."

Sam squeezed Dean's perfectly shaped ass, "That could still happen…"

Holy shit. Dean nearly choked. "What?!" He got to the car, unlocked Sam's door and dropped him into the seat. Then he took a few gulps of the chilly evening air and got into his own seat. "You're way to fucking drunk to even know what you're saying."

Sam smiled, reaching over to get a handful of Dean's upper thigh, "Nope, just drunk enough…drunk enough to put aside the stupid banter and actually do something about it."

"Do something about what?" Why did Dean feel like he had drank a few too many himself?

"Look Dean, I know we both want each other…hell, it's pretty damn obvious…and in case you haven't noticed, we're running out of time to act on it…so let's get to it!"

Dean pealed Sam's hand from his thigh and started the car. He really didn't want to end up in their motel room…alone, but where else could they go? "Maybe we should stop at the drive through and get you some coffee…"

"Not gonna do any good. I've already put my mind to it."

"You'll sober up in a few hours and then you'll feel differently." No way in hell Dean was going to do something that would ruin the already fucked up relationship that they had. When Sam sobered up he was going to be disgusted and Dean didn't think he could take that so close to the finish line…he wanted to go to hell feeling like his brother might miss him a little bit.

Sam shook his head, "Being sober's not going to change anything…not going to stop me from wanting you."

"You don't mean that." The difference between Sam and Dean in that moment was that Sam was trashed off his ass and Dean wasn't…Dean would completely remember this whole thing the next day. If Sam was smart, he'd at least pretend like he couldn't remember all that went down.

"So I just hit on you for my health?"

Dean kept one hand on the wheel and used the other to rub the back of his neck, "It's just something that we do to pass the time."

"Yeah right. Neither one of us believes that shit."

Seriously, Sam got rather perceptive when he was drunk…or maybe he just got more ballsy. He seemed to be a lot more coherent than Dean thought he should be. Usually if Sam had two beers he was singing 'I'm a Little Teapot', not being able to make logical sense. "Just shut up, Sam."

"Nope." Sam shook his head, "You just wait, Dean…I'm going to have you tonight…you can take that to the bank."

Dean swallowed hard. No fucking way…no fucking way!

They arrived at the motel and Dean just sat in the car, afraid to get out. He didn't want to be alone in the car, but it was a hell of a lot more cramped in there and Sam couldn't fucking get to his damn ass in there. He didn't want to know what the hell Sam would do if they got out of the car…if they went into their motel room.

Sam smiled at him, his eyes only about half-way open, "You afraid of me, Dean?"

"What?!" Dean Winchester wasn't afraid of anything…especially Sam.

Sam laughed, "Well, it's like you're protecting your ass or something. Look, I know I'm too drunk to take you tonight…I'd probably miss and give you a second hole or something…but you're not too drunk to take me."

Dean just blinked at him. How the hell had things gotten to this point? "Look Sam, let me take you back to that bar. Maybe we could find you a cute girl who can kind of do all the work…since you're clearly incapacitated…and you'll feel better afterwards. I had no idea you got this horny when you were drunk. Shit."

Sam slid over, plastering himself up against Dean's rigid body, his mouth by his big brother's ear, "you know Dean, I love it when you get all scared like this, makes me want to fuck the shit out of you."

Holy hell. Sam was sicker in the head than even he was. How was that possible? "Sam, get your damn hands off me!"

Sam just slid his hand lower, letting it land on the seam of Dean's jeans, applying a little bit of pressure to the wood that Dean was trying really hard not to sprout. Shit, shit, shit. "You're not doing a very good job of convincing me you don't want this."

"Look, it's the alcohol. I had a few, it got me in the mood…you've had so many that you've lost your mind…"

"I've drank more than that before, Dean. I'm not really that trashed, I'm just super happy…you know I totally faked falling off that stool back there, right?"

"What? You did not."

"Yes I did." Sam said. "I wanted you to carry me. Worked too, didn't it?"

Dean groaned, "You're too much, Sam."

"Makes you crazy, doesn't it?"

"Not in the way you think." Dean muttered, lying through his teeth. He couldn't stand being in the car anymore. It'd been a good idea at the time, but it was just too freaking cramped in there. There also wasn't anywhere to go to get away from Sam in there. He reached out for the handle on his door, opened it and violently ripped his body from Sam's grasp. He searched his pocket for his room key and put the pedal to the metal. He wasn't about to help Sam from the car…he could just get out himself if he was such a fucking schemer.

Dean violently opened the motel room door and slammed it shut behind him, locking it.

It didn't matter. Sam didn't have much trouble getting himself to the motel room and – luckily for him – he had the spare room key in his jacket pocket. He smiled to himself as he unlocked the door and walked in.

He found Dean sitting in a chair, drinking a beer. "Is this the post-game? Hair of the dog?"

Dean just grunted behind him.

"Dean, I don't understand why you're so upset."

Dean rolled his eyes, ignoring his brother.

Sam went to Dean, kneeling down in front of him. "Look, you're gonna top so you're going to be in charge. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you're not going to want this when you sober the hell up!" Dean exclaimed when he slammed his fist down on the table.

"Yes I will."

"No, you won't."

Sam smiled at his brother. He was so cute when he was struggling with moral issues like that. "Dean, just relax. I promise you that I want this. Why the hell do you think I got so pissed off about that asshole at the bar? Why do you think I drank so much?"

"Just to be a pain in my ass."

Sam laughed, "Actually…I'm thinking the other way around here…" He cocked his head to the side, taking his brother's face into his hands. "You don't always have to be so tough, always be in control."

"Yes, I do." Dean muttered.

"This isn't about Dad, Mom, Bobby…heaven or hell…this is about you and me. This is about what we want…and I know what I want…I want you. Do you want me, Dean?"

Dean sighed, "You know I do, Sam. I think I've made that pretty obvious." He groaned, "I'm fucked up. I shouldn't have started this whole thing in the first place."

"Are you kidding me? I'm the one who started it."

"What?"

"Remember how I started trying to tease you by walking around naked after my showers…"

How the hell could Dean forget? Sam would come out with a raging boner and just a towel wrapped around his waist…not disguising himself very well at all. Dean just thought Sam had lost his mind. "You were doing that on purpose?"

"Of course I was. After I did it once I couldn't help but do it again…that look in your eyes was a great motivator."

Dean blushed…and he hated himself for it. "So, what exactly are you saying to me, Sammy?"

Sam sighed, "I'm telling you that I want you. I. want. you! I don't know how else to tell you."

"Why?" Was all Dean could manage.

Sam reached up and peppered light kisses underneath Dean's ear, "How could I not? You're beautiful…you're perfect…and you've always been there for me."

"I'm your brother."

"And I'm your brother…not a very good argument."

Dean had to smile at that one. "Good point."

"Now, come on, Dean. Let's get this show on the road." Sam said. He got up and began to strip himself of his clothes.

Dean tried his best to look away, but it was futile…he couldn't not look at Sam naked. He was absolutely beautiful.

Sam laid down on his bed, sprawling out, stretching his arms and legs out in invitation, "Come on Dean, come join me."

Dean felt the groan before he heard it. Is there anything he could do to stop himself here? He didn't see how anyone in the world could be strong enough to turn their back on Sam…especially when he was all naked and sprawled out for him. He was like a freaking present. Before he knew what was happening, Dean felt his legs moving towards his brother.

Sam's smile widened. "That's right Dean, come fuck your baby…" Sam knew all the right buttons to push and damn it, he was going to push them.

Dean moved to Sam, unsure of what to do first. "You ever been with a guy before?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean wanted to go there? "Only once…didn't get very far."

Dean nodded. He slipped both of his shirts over his head and onto a heap on the floor.

Sam reached up and fingered the pendent around Dean's neck…the one that reminded him of how long Dean had been the only person he could depend on. "What about you?"

Dean frowned, looking down at Sam's fingers. How was he supposed to have this conversation with Sam? "I'd rather not talk about that."

"But, I just told you about my experience." Sam muttered. He looked up into Dean's eyes, "There was someone, wasn't there?"

Dean sighed. "I've been with a couple guys."

Sam nodded, feeling hurt.

"Please don't get that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The wounded puppy look…I hate that…it makes me feel like crap. I can't help what I did in the past, you know that."

"Top or bottom?" Sam asked. He was sure he knew the answer, but he just had to hear it from the horse's mouth.

Dean looked pretty surprised to be asked that question. "Top, of course." No way Dean Winchester bent over for a dude…well, maybe he'd make an exception for Sam…but he wasn't about to think about that right then. He had enough on his mind, enough to worry about.

"I'm going to be your first…" Sam mumbled.

Dean smiled, "Let's talk about that later."

"You scared?"

Dean looked away, embarrassed, "Come on Sam, I thought you wanted me to…well, you know…"

"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me. You can say the words, Dean. It doesn't somehow make it better if you don't say it."

Well, shit. Dean hated having it laid out like that. "Maybe this isn't the best idea ever." Dean tried to pull away from Sam, but Sam just reeled him back in.

"Dean, there isn't anything to worry about. Look, I'm a hell of a lot more sober than I was about an hour ago…I'm definitely coherent enough to know what I'm doing. And, I promise you…I want this…really bad."

Dean blushed again. "What if I can't...?"

Sam smiled, "You'll be fine, Dean. Just try not to worry about that." Sam ran his hand over Dean's bare chest, "Just touch me like this. Just run your hands over my naked body…show me how you feel."

Dean swallowed hard. Shit, this was a lot easier to do with strangers. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before reaching his hand out and starting to feel Sam's hard chest. Damn, his brother was muscular. His eyes popped open and locked with those feline, hazel ones. He felt like he was drowning…like he couldn't breathe.

Sam reached up and gripped at Dean's clothed ass cheeks in both hands and began to massage. "Hmm…I could ride you…would that be easier for you?"

Dean really, really, really loved the idea of Sam on top of him, riding him to orgasm, but Dean was embarrassed at having to admit how hard that made him.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Sam asked with a smile. "You know, it's been a huge fantasy of mine. I just want to get you naked, kiss you all over, lube you up and go to town…"

Dean groaned. That sounded fucking awesome.

"Hmm." Sam moaned. "We need to get you out of these jeans." He flipped them over, so that he could pin Dean down and strip him of the offending garments. When Dean was completely naked, his cock at attention, and his face buried nearly into his shoulder, Sam nearly whistled, "You're so hot. Hot damn, I've seen you naked before, but I've never seen you like this."

Dean wanted to bury himself in a hole somewhere. He hated the idea of his brother studying his body, it made him incredibly uncomfortable.

Sam gripped onto Dean's chin and forced him to meet his eyes. "Listen to me. You are perfect, there's nothing to be shy about."

Oh God. Here he went again…acting like a baby. Dean hated himself a good portion of the time. "'m not shy."

Sam smiled, bending down to capture Dean's lips with his own. He could feel Dean's deep intake of breath and then he felt Dean going with it. His older brother's mouth opened up for him, allowing Sam to take whatever he wanted. It made Sam's heart sing to think of his brother surrendering to him. Sam worked Dean's mouth with his tongue, feeling Dean opening up to him so beautifully. He had Dean right where he wanted him. He needed to knock Dean of his insecurities and convince him to take him. "Hmm, Dean, so fucking hot. Want you so bad."

Dean's head did that trying to bury itself thing again and Sam snapped it back to him. "No you don't." He whispered. He began to lightly kiss over Dean's neck, down to his chest, reaching a hand up to tweak at one of his nipples and feeling him arch off the bed a bit. Sam smiled as he took one of those sensitive nipples into his mouth and worked it. He twirled his long tongue all around the hardening nipple holding on to Dean while he drew in a breath and arched his back. Then he bit down…not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to claim him.

Dean's world went fuzzy around him. He began to pant, letting out slutty little noises that he'd never heard uttered from his throat in his entire life. He hated how Sam could reduce him to this…but he loved it too. "Sammy." Dean breathed.

Sam felt his cock twitch. He loved the Sammy thing; it was Dean's term of endearment for him. "Love you too, Dean. Want you." Then he moved his body down farther, his lips and tongue exploring the hard flesh of Dean's abs and the dirty blonde hair at the base of the pubic bone.

Holy shit. Dean was pretty sure his brain had been turned to pure mush. How the hell was he supposed to think straight…let alone breathe? "Yes, Sammy."

And then Sam went a little lower…sliding his tongue along the underside of that completely red cock. He used his other hand to gently stroke over Dean's chest, needing to keep him relaxed. "Hmm…you taste so good." He slipped that cock into his mouth, still using his tongue for added stimulation.

Dean thought he was going to blow right away. "Holy shit!"

"It's okay Dean, just relax." Sam said, pulling off just for a minute. "Just want to get you nice and relaxed."

Dean was just about there. He was about ready to throw Sam down on the bed and ravage him. "Keep doing that and I'm going to come before I get a chance to get in that ass of yours…"

Sam nearly laughed. Dean was already coming out of his shell. "We don't want that." Sam muttered, just after he pulled off Dean's cock with a pop. "Let me get my lube…"

"You have lube?" Dean asked.

"Um yeah…I have had sex before, Dean. You just never know when that shit's going to come in handy." Sam shook his head. He wasn't a virgin or anything. He'd even managed to use it with girls.

Dean shrugged. He waited for Sam to get back with the lube and nearly jumped off the bed when he poured it all over his cock. That shit was freezing cold. "Holy fucking shit! Do you want me to stay hard?"

"You'll be alright." Sam said with a smile, "I don't think it's going down."

Dean just grumbled to himself. "You could've warned me."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Next time I'll warn you…princess."

One of Dean's eyebrows quirked up. Princess, huh? He'd show Sam who was the princess. He pulled Sam towards him, pulling the lube from his hand and coating his fingers with it.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure you don't want me to just ram it in there, Sammy." He said, just before he slid one of his fingers inside the tightest ass in the entire world. "Oh yeah. So tight."

Sam couldn't deny the burning at first, but it quickly melted away. Dean's fingers felt amazing. He really, really wanted Dean's hard cock to fill him up to bursting and fuck the shit out of him. "Give it to me, Dean, fill me up. Let's go."

Dean laughed, "You need to relax. You need to open up for me. I don't exactly what to hurt you, you know."

"Oh yeah. Right." He should've known about that. He needed to be stretched open. But shit, did Dean have to torture the hell out of him while he was doing it?

Yes he did. Dean was sure to arch his finger up to hit the prostate every three or four strokes, just enough to leave Sam wanting more than just his finger. "Who's the princess now, princess?"

Sam laughed. Dean was purposely torturing him. "You tease."

"Hmm-hmm." Dean mumbled, adding another finger to the mix. "Just relax."

Sam tried to relax but it really burned. Shit. He was actually glad in that moment that Dean had some experience in this department. He was glad Dean knew what to do. And then, just like that, the burn was gone and he was reduced to a whimpering, begging fool again. "I'm ready, I'm ready."

"Hmm…not sure." Dean smiled while he pretended that Sam wasn't ready for him. He loved the look on his little brother's face.

Sam growled and forced Dean's fingers from his ass. He jumped on to Dean and lined his brother's cock up with his entrance. "Enough clowning around. Need you." He slid down slowly and gently, unsure of how much it was going to burn going in there. Nothing could've prepared him for the burn and stretch he felt as he pushed down against the head. He wasn't sure he could do this.

"Shhh." Dean whispered, "It's okay. Let me do this." He very carefully rolled them both over and slid his hand down Sam's side, trying to soothe his tense body. "Everything's okay." He pressed in a little further, watching Sam's face the entire time. When Sam's face contorted he would stop for a few seconds and let Sam adjust. He'd never been with a virgin before, but he could imagine what it would feel like. "Just take a deep breath and relax for me. Not going to hurt you."

Sam did the best he could. He wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders and tried to hold him close, dug his nails into his back as he felt his ass being stretched out. He was very thankful that Dean wasn't any bigger than he was…and he was big enough…but anymore would be too much.

Once Dean was fully seated inside Sam's ass he stilled, letting Sam adjust. "You're okay, it's okay." He reached down and captured Sam's huge cock in one of his hands. He really loved the feel of it; so hard and yet velvety. He began to lightly stroke Sam as he slowly slid out of him and then back in. The hand job seemed to help relax Sam and soon he was able to slip in and out without tons of resistance and without Sam being in a lot of pain.

A few more thrusts to the prostate and Sam was transformed into a cock slut, begging Dean to take him, fuck him, make him his. Dean was sure he'd blow his load long before he was ready. He'd never been inside anything that felt anywhere near what Sam felt like. It was amazing.

"I wanna ride you now." Sam muttered. He was so blissed out, he wasn't sure he'd have the leg muscles to do this, but he really wanted to try.

"You sure? You look half dead."

Sam nodded. He hung on tightly to Dean as he got back into the previous position and slipped himself back down onto Dean's cock. They both groaned at the feeling.

Dean leaned back, using his hands to keep Sam positioned and make sure he didn't fall forward. Sam used his legs to ride the hell out of Dean's thick cock. Sam was tired, he had to admit that, but he was determined as hell. He would ride Dean until they both came all over each other.

They didn't have to last very much longer. Dean couldn't do it…he broke down…repeatedly warning Sam that he was going to come. Sam just drove him harder and deeper within him until he felt the heat from Dean's seed filling him up and dripping down his butt cheeks.

There was something about the feeling of Dean's come inside of him that just did him in. Dean was still hard and pulsing within him, a blissed out look on his face, as Sam came all over both of their chests.

Sam dropped down on top of Dean after he came. His body hurt…particularly his legs. He managed to sling an arm around Dean's torso and snuggle in. "Love you Dean, that was fantastic."

Dean mumbled something in response. Sam wasn't sure he completely understood Dean's post-coital speak, but he thought maybe Dean had just confessed his undying love for him and just the possibility of that was enough to send Sam into a blissful sleep with a huge-ass smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean woke the next morning, his brain a little foggy. He looked over and noticed that Sam was curled up around him and it all came flooding back. Shit. He was really worried that Sam was going to regret what they'd done. He looked down at them and noticed they hadn't bothered to take the time to clean up before passing out either. They were beyond messy…they were downright disgusting. Their come had pretty much solidified on themselves, hard and crusty. "Ugh."

"Ugh is right." Sam muttered with his hand on his head. He looked over at Dean, confused for a second. When he got a look at the worry and fear on Dean's face he smiled, "I told you I'd still want it in the morning…"

"Really?" Dean asked, biting his lip.

"You're so adorable when you're worried."

"Shut up." Dean muttered.

Sam leaned in and kissed those pouty lips. He wiggled his eyebrows at Dean when he pulled back, "It looks like we're pretty messy. You up for a shower?"

Dean laughed, "I think I could handle that. If you can."

Sam smiled, "I'll just have to take one for the team."

Dean swatted him and then ran to the bathroom. "The last one to the bathroom has to soap up the other!"

Sam just laughed, thinking that having to soap up Dean's gorgeous body wasn't really a punishment for him. It certainly didn't give him much motivation to try and beat him, that's for sure.

"Come on Sam, I'm all naked and wet…"

That was all Dean had to say for Sam to come rushing in behind him, pulling the curtain shut behind him. He nuzzled up behind his brother, burying his face in his neck. "Hmm…you smell good…"

"I probably still smell like sex."

"Oh yeah. And it smells hot."

Dean laughed, "You're something else."

"Yup. I'm something else who wants you to fuck him hard in the ass." Sam started kissing at Dean's shoulder and slowly moved up to just below his ear…which happened to be incredibly sensitive.

"Hmm…oh yeah, Sammy. I'm surprised you don't want to try and take me."

Sam moaned a little bit at the thought. "Well, as much as I'd love that, I have to admit that I really love it when you're in charge…"

Dean smiled, "Can I get that in writing?"

Sam laughed, "Let's get this straight…I like it when you're in charge…during sex. I don't like it when you're in charge on hunts. I just needed to set the record straight on that."

Dean muttered, "Well, that's just too damn bad."

Sam just smiled. He reached for the motel's thin bar of soap and started a good lather in his hands. "What should I wash first?" Sam asked with a mischievous look on his face. He then placed those soapy hands right on Dean's ass and applied a little pressure. "You have such a hot ass…" It was kind of a shame he wasn't going to get to have it…yet anyway. But, he could toy around with him a little bit; maybe get him more relaxed about the idea of being taken in the future.

Very slowly Sam began to circle his fingers all around Dean's opening, toying with him. He could feel Dean's sharp intake of breath in surprise. He smiled to himself, knowing that Dean hadn't expected this to feel as good as it did.

"What are you doing?" Dean breathed.

Sam smiled, "I just want to give you a little taste."

Dean was worried about what Sam was going to do, but he just decided to close his eyes and go along for the ride. So far it felt incredible. He kind of wanted to touch himself, wrap his hands around the growing erection.

"I know, Dean." Sam whispered by Dean's ear. "I know how good this feels." He very slowly began to add a bit more pressure, feeling Dean's opening loosen ever so slightly. "That's right, just like that, so perfect."

Shit. When had Sam got so good at things like this? "What exactly did you do with that other guy, Sammy?"

Sam smiled, "Not a whole lot. Just relax Dean."

Dean was relaxed. He really was. He could feel a little pressure as Sam very slowly stretched him. "I'm sorry I wasn't this gentle with you last night." Maybe he should've taken his time, but stupid Sam had gone and gotten him all worked up.

Sam shook his head, "No. It was perfect. I like that I can still feel you a little bit this morning."

Dean drew in his breath, "Really? You like that kind of shit?"

Sam bit Dean's earlobe, "Absolutely."

"You're a kinky bastard."

Sam laughed. It was sweet that Dean felt like he should've been more gentle and slow with him, but Sam didn't need that. He knew that Dean, however, did need that. So, he just pressed in a bit more, about half of his forefinger tightly in Dean's little ass. "I can't even imagine how amazing you'd feel with your tight ass wrapped all around my hard cock."

Dean thought he was going to die. He knew he shouldn't be so turned on from Sam's words…and with Sam's finger up his ass…but how the hell could he not be turned on? Sam had the filthiest mouth of anyone he'd ever been with. "You're so bad." Dean muttered, his voice coming out breathy.

Sam's left hand explored Dean's body – his chest, his stomach, his erection – while he kissed all over Dean's back and neck, being as gentle as he could possibly be as he slid his finger more deeply into his big brother's untouched ass.

Dean was quite distracted from the reality of what Sam was doing and everything just felt amazing. He felt like he was dreaming, or in heaven. "Don't stop, please don't stop." Dean begged. He started rocking back and forth instinctively against Sam's hand.

"It's okay Dean, it's okay." Sam whispered against his neck. "I'm going to take good care of you." He could feel how much more easily Dean's ass was opening up for him, so he decided to slip another finger in. He was nervous about how Dean would feel about it, so he continued to rub at Dean's cock, not really applying enough pressure to bring him off, but enough to keep him distracted. "Just stay relaxed for me, big brother."

Dean reached out and fisted the shower curtain. He didn't really care if he ripped it or pulled it right off the little clips it was on; he just needed something to hold on to. The burn and stretch hurt so good. His ass was slightly burning and his cock was being so lightly toyed with that the contrasting sensations made his head spin. "Sammy…" Dean nearly whined.

"Shhh." Sam whispered. He got that second finger in and tipped them up to hit that spot inside of Dean that made him twitch, quiver and start to beg again. Sam couldn't believe how perfect Dean was when he was completely helpless like this. It made Sam want to take him, claim him. But, he knew Dean wasn't really ready for that yet, so he'd just take what he could get. "It's okay Dean, you can come for me."

Dean didn't know what happened to him. But, something inside of him just erupted as Sam continued to hit that spot inside of him, over and over again. Shit. It felt so fucking good. He couldn't control himself and he convulsed, trembling in Sam's arms, Sam's name a whisper on his lips.

Sam helped him through it, knew what Dean had just experienced, though he'd never actually had that happen to him before. He'd never come without ejaculating; never had a true anal orgasm like that. He rubbed Dean's back and held him close as he came down from the high.

Dean was suddenly very tired. His legs felt too weak to hold him up.

"I've got you." Sam whispered. "You'll get your strength back, it'll be okay." He took those moments to hold his brother and wash any spots on his body that he could reach. When he reached Dean's dick he could feel the tension rolling off his brother in waves. "It's okay, I won't touch you." He knew Dean was way too oversensitive and needed a break. "We'll do that part later. Besides, it's just going to get dirty again anyway."

Dean couldn't help but smile, although he looked kind of like he was drunk and about to pass the fuck out.

Sam finished cleaning up Dean, then he grabbed their bottle of shampoo and lathered up both of their heads, working in the shampoo and letting the water wash it out.

Dean began to feel his body again. He'd never expected that an anal orgasm could feel so amazing. He couldn't have dreamt it. "Want you Sammy." He said as he shifted around and wrapped his arms around Sam from behind.

"Yeah Dean. I want you too."

"I'm going to let you take me sometime, Sam."

Sam knew he would, but just hearing it from him made him really happy. "You'd do that for me?"

Dean smiled, "Hell yeah. Besides, as long as you're gentle that shit feels nice."

Sam smiled, "I'll do whatever you need. You want it gentle then you can have gentle."

Dean's hand came around to rub Sam all over, landing on that totally engorged cock. "What do you want right now?"

"You know what I want, Dean."

"You want me to fill you up with my big cock and pound you until I explode inside of you? Is that what you want?" Dean didn't know when he'd been taking lessons from Sam's potty mouth, but it just kind of flowed.

"Yeah Dean. Please. Want you so badly. You have no idea."

Dean was pretty damn sure he had an idea. He wanted Sam just as badly…in every way imaginable. Dean reached for the soap and began to clean Sam's body off, nice and slowly, just the way Sam had done for him. He washed his chest, his stomach, both of his legs, and then reached around to the front to wash his cock and balls. Sam nearly screamed out in pleasure at the sensation of finally having Dean's hands on him. Dean smiled as he dropped to his knees on the floor of the tub.

"What…?" Sam started. He didn't have time to finish before he felt his cock being taken deeply into Dean's hot mouth. Shit! Clearly Dean had sucked some guys off before, because shit…his brother was a fucking natural at this. "Holy shit! Dean, that feels so fucking good." He linked his fingers into Dean's hair and held on for the ride. It felt like Dean was literally milking him, while he also rubbed his balls in his hands. "I'm gonna…Dean, I'm gonna." He didn't want to come, not yet. He wanted to come with Dean, but his brother didn't seem to care. He slowly reached around and slipped a soapy finger into Sam's ass while continuing to pretty much swallow his cock.

Sam groaned so loudly it sounded like he was dying and shot a huge load into the back of Dean's throat. "Holy fucking shit." Sam muttered.

Dean swallowed every bit of Sam's salty seed and then got back to his feet. He pulled his brother close to him and kissed him long and hard. Sam could taste his own come and, for some reason, it did nothing but enhance the moment for him. He loved knowing that Dean would swallow him down without being disgusted. "You are amazing." Sam whispered against Dean's lips.

Dean shrugged, "I've been saying that for years."

Sam rolled his eyes while smiling affectionately. Then he reached over and grabbed the bar of soap, "Hmm, want to clean my ass, Dean?"

Dean wasn't sure how Sam was able to still think about sex, but he just nodded. "You're insatiable."

"That's me."

Dean took the soap and began to clean all around Sam's perky ass. Once the outside was nice and clean, he slipped a couple soapy fingers in there, slowly, and worked Sam's ass open for him. Sam began moaning like a bitch in heat and Dean found his erection so painful that he was afraid it might actually explode all over the wall of the shower…and not the good kind of explosion either.

"'m ready, Dean." Sam muttered.

"Relax, Sammy." Dean responded. He got down on his knees once again and put his mouth on Sam…only this time it was on Sam's ass. Sam nearly jumped when he felt Dean's tongue snake out and run up and down his opening.

"Deeeeeeeeaaaaaaaannnnnn!" He was afraid he was going to come again and he knew he wouldn't be able to go much longer after that.

Dean just ignored his brother, needing to know what Sam tasted like. He thinned out his tongue and began to push it inside of that opening, getting Sam nice and worked open and wet. He couldn't believe how much he loved every smell, taste and touch…everything nearly made him want to die.

"Dean please." Sam begged, "Need you right now, please!"

Dean laughed as he pulled his tongue from Sam's ass. "Okay, baby boy, just relax." He soaped up his cock and slipped it home. Home was the only way he could describe what being with Sam felt like. He wasn't going to last long; he just hoped he could make Sam come again before he blew.

Sam started to stroke his cock, instinctively. Dean slapped his hand away, replacing Sam's hand with his own. He tugged and stroked on that huge cock until he could feel Sam's ass clenching against him and hot, ropey come shooting out into his hand. That was his cue to let it all go and fill Sam's ass…which is exactly what he did. With two last pounds he unloaded his hot seed right into Sam's greedy asshole. "Sam…oh Sammy…." Dean grunted as he came.

Sam was breathing heavily, holding on to the shower for dear life. "God Dean that was amazing!" He couldn't even imagine anything better than being with his brother like that. "Why didn't we do this sooner? Shit."

Dean bit at Sam's shoulder blade, "I have no idea."

They finished cleaning up, got out and dried each other off. Then they went back into the bedroom…to cuddle of all things…Dean just couldn't quite imagine himself as a cuddler…but it was Sam…and he'd always give him everything that he ever wanted. Yes, this was definitely Dean's favorite holiday ever!


End file.
